Satisfaction
by RKORhodes
Summary: Dean, Seth, and Roman are out for a day of fun, but a feisty Seth is willing to have his own fun.


Satisfaction

"So, what are we doing today, Romie?" Seth asked his boyfriend.

"I rented us a pedal boat."

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Dean exclaimed.

"Chill out, babe," Seth spoke.

Dean embraced Seth from behind and kissed along his jawline. Seth turned his head so he could properly kiss his lover. They were both moaning into the kiss and letting their tongues battle.

"Ahem," Roman interrupted and smirked at his two lovers as they jumped apart. "You think you could leave me out of this?"

Roman pulled Dean's face towards his and kissed him roughly. Seth bit his lip as he watched the two of them kiss, getting turned on more and more as time passed by.  
Once they were finished making out, Seth jumped onto Roman and meshed their lips together perfectly.

Roma broke apart from Seth. "As much as I'd love to do this, we've got a pedal boat that I rented to use today, so I suggest we get moving, boys."

Seth and Dean stripped down and changed to their swim trunks. Roman was already dressed in his and he grabbed his phone, his house keys, some water bottles, and sunscreen. He placed his phone in the pocket of his swim trunks and put the water bottles, keys, and sunscreen in a beach tote.

"You guys ready?" Roman asked.

Seth bounced up and down. "I am!"

He grabbed onto Roman's arm and placed it around his shoulders while he put his arms around Roman's waist. Dean joined them and went to the other side of Roman. Dean held onto the tote with one hand and held Roman's hand with his free hand. Seth opened the door of their Florida beach house and the trio walked out.

They walked along the beach, laughing and talking amongst themselves until they reached the place for boat rentals. Roman settled everything and the three made their way into the pedal boat.

Roman took the seat on the left while Dean took the seat on the right. There were two seats in the back, but Seth just pouted.

"Come here," Dean welcomed, and Seth sat in his lap.

"You don't gotta pedal. I got all the leg strength in the world," Roman bragged, smirking.

Roman started pedaling and the boat was on its way to the depths of the ocean. Seth

stared at the water glimmering in the sunlight and dipped his hand into the water.

"What are you doing, baby?" Dean asked.

"I like to feel the water. It's so refreshing," Seth replied.

Seth turned to face Dean. "I like to feel you and Roman, too."

"You dirty bitch," Dean snickered.

Seth kissed Dean's lips quickly and then moved over to the other side of the boat, climbing on top of Roman. Seth straddled Roman and Roman groaned.

"You're full of energy today, Seth," Roman commented.

Seth smirked and kissed Roman's neck.

"Not here, baby," Roman protested.

Seth palmed at Roman's crotch through his swim trunks. "But I'm horny." A devilish smirk played across his lips.

Dean turned the boat so that they were headed back to shore and pedaled as fast as he could. Dean turned his head to look at Seth and Roman. Big mistake. Seth's hand was down Roman's shorts, fondling and playing with his dick while they share a steamy kiss.

"Fuck, you fuckers got me hard," Dean grumbled and pedaled faster than ever.

They finally hit shore and Dean darted out of the boat first. He started running for their house.

"Wait up!" Seth shouted and chased Dean.

Roman ran after Seth and watched as his boyfriend's butt bounced in his swim trunks while he ran. Roman ran faster and passed up Seth, and finally got to the front door of their house, already opened by Dean.

Seth shut the door and locked it, and then pounced on top of Roman, attacking his lips. Dean watched and cupped his hardened length through the material of his swim trunks. Seth and Roman stopped kissing and Seth walked over to Dean. Seth pulled Dean's swim trunks down and stroked his dick liberally.

"Fuck, Seth."

Roman kissed Dean's lips. Dean's eyes were fixated on Seth the whole time.  
Seth dropped to his knees and his lips wrapped around Dean's cock. Seth bobbed his head up and down onto Dean's dick and moaned as he took the whole length into his mouth. The vibrations from Seth's moans almost sent Dean over the edge. Seth licked around his dick and took it into his mouth yet again. He sucked hard and Dean moaned.

"Fuck, Seth. You and that pretty fucking mouth of yours," Dean grunted.

Dean started fucking Seth's mouth and was impressed when Seth didn't gag once. Roman kissed Dean harshly, and Dean moaned into his mouth. Dean came and Seth swallowed all of the cum.

Seth stood up and dropped his shorts, while Roman did the same. Seth sprawled out onto the bed and Roman got in between Seth's legs. Roman thrusted into Seth slowly.

"Ahhh fuck," Seth moaned.

Roman fucked Seth harder. "So tight, baby. You feel so fucking good every time."

Roman slowly inched his way out and pushed back in, loving the way Seth's face contorted in pleasure.

"Faster," Seth commanded. "I can take it."

Roman moved faster in and out of Seth until he was sure he'd fuck him into oblivion.

"You think you're so dominant, huh? Just wait until I get my cock inside of your ass, Ro," Dean said huskily.

Roman couldn't take the unbearable pleasure and he came hard into Seth while Seth came onto their stomachs. Roman pulled out of Seth and positioned himself on his elbows and knees. Dean entered him from behind and his movements were rough without warning.  
Dean gave it to him hard and they collapsed onto the bed. Dean moved off of Roman and cuddled next to him, while Seth went on Roman's other side and did the same.

"I think we all can agree that Seth is one horny bastard," Dean laughed.

Seth slapped his arm. "Hey! That's not true. I just really enjoy getting pleasure from the two men I love."

"We'll be more than happy to give it to you whenever you want," Roman replied and kissed Seth deeply.

"I want another round right now. In the shower," Seth smirked.

Dean and Roman both groaned.

"Can it wait until tomorrow morning?" Dean asked.

"Fine, but don't be mad if I suck any of your dicks while you're sleeping and you wake up from it," Seth replied.

"Seth!" Roman and Dean said in unison.

Seth giggled. Among the midst of it all, he knew that his two lovers would always drive him crazy, so it didn't hurt to get what he wanted whenever he wanted it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was my first attempt EVER at Ambrolleigns. I decided to test the waters and try this out.


End file.
